¿Segunda Vez?
by NaraVillbs
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando despues de que Trunks y Maron den un paso mas en su relacion, Trunks se entere que ella no era primeriza como penso? ¿¡Y que tiene que ver Goten en eso? One-Shot


Trunks la habia metido a escondidas a su casa, llevandola sin hacer ningun ruido hasta su habitacion, no queria que sus padres ni hermana lo vieran, la noche habia pasado tranquila, disfruto e domir abrazado a su linda novia, pero por la mañana, todo fue diferente.

Miraba a Moron impasiente, la rubia seguia callada disfrutando el momento, ella seguia recostada en su cama, mientras el estaba sentado a un lado, casdado por todo el esfuerzo realizado, pero aun asi, queria saber su opinion.

Maron sentia su cuerpo arder de calor, Trunks era MUY bueno, pero le daba pena advitirlo, aun si sabia que el esperaba una respuesta.

-Y bien? Te ha gustado?- Pregunto sudoroso, llevaba toda la mañana en eso porque ella parecia insaciable; ademas tenia miedo, solo tenian dos semanas siendo novios, hubiera querido hacerlo antes, pero creia que era algo rapdo y prefirio esperar para hacerlo.

-Porque tanto interes?- Pregunto con burla mientras cubria mas su cuerpo con la sabana, acto por el cual Trunks fruncio el cejo, pero siguio con el tema.

-Tuve problemas para hacerlo- Respondio levemente molesto al recordar las constantes interrpciones de su madre preocupada para preguntar si todo estaba bien, y ni hablar del regañoque su padre le dio por hacer tantos ruidos tan temprano, tampoco olvidaba la risa de su hermana mientras canturreaba una cancioncita te Trunks y Maron, o cuando djo con picardia que los habia visto entrar en la noche y que sabia lo que iba a hacer, entonces su madre le giño el ojo y le dijo que le podria dar algunos consejos! Definitivamente se mudaria de casa!

Maron rio bajito, ella sabia perfectamente a que se referia, pero a ella eso le habia parecido divertido, no como al Sr. Vegeta, pero ese era otro tema, ademas ella le tenia un gran apresio a su "suegro" como sabia el se lo tenia a ella, cosa rara.

Para recompensar a Trunks por su gran labor, lo jalo a sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, despues hizo que el apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, Truns se sonrojo un poco, per era agradable estar asi, ademas no era la primera vez que se dormia sobre aquel cuerpo sueve y fieme, asi como ella lo habia echo sobre el suyo. Pero ahora era otra cosa, habia echo algo mas que solo dormir.

-A sido increible- Susurro sensualmente. Con ese comentario Trunks se sonrojo aun mas, y como si fuera poco, Maron habia comenzado a acariciar su espalda desnuda.

-D-De verdad?- Tartamudeo nervioso, ninguna chica se lo habia dicho antes.

-El mejor de todos- Repentinamente Trunks se separo molesto- ¿Pasa algo?

-Ya antes...-No sabia como preguntar- Ya antes...Ya antes de lo habian echo?

Maron se sorprendio por la pregunta y por ver enojo en sus ojos, identicos a los del Sr. Vegeta cuando algo le molesta profundamente.

-Si...-Admitio al fin- Una vez.

-¿Cuando?- Pregunto molesto.

-Eso no importa, fue hace mucho, tu...

-¿Cuando?- Repitio aun mas molesto y comenzando a impacientarce.

-...Hace dos años...En mi fiesta- Trunks la miro sorprendido.

-¿Cuando cumpliste 18?- Maron bajo l mirada y asintio.

-Eramos jovenes...No sabiamos...

-¿Quien fue?

-...Goten

Goten? Goten! GOTEN! Eso era increible! Como se atrevia el muy mldito a hacercarcele su novia y hacerle..."eso". Ademas ninguno le dijo nunca nada! Eso no se iba a quedar asi! Estaba mas que dispuesto a ir por su "amigo" y molerlo a golpes! Le daria semejante paliza que en una semana no reconocerian si era humano...o sayajin.

-No te enojes, Tunks- Trato de tranquilizarlo y puso una mano en su hombro pero el se aparto molesto- Yo estaba muy cansada, el solo queria relajarme.

-Vaya manera de relajarte!

-No tiene importancia...

-Pero esque como puso hacerlo!- Quizo pararce abruptamente pero Maron lo tomo de la mano y jalandolo con fuerza, al estar distrido, volvio a caer en su pecho, donde ella comenzo a acariciar su cabello, muy arrepentida

-No te enojes porfavor, el que no hayas sido el primero no significa que no seas el unico- runks se relajo un poco con eso, un poco por las caricias y mucho mas por sentir la suave piel de sus senos en su mejilla- Yo se que tu ya lo habis echo antes con otras chicas.- Eso era cierto, Trunks no era ningun primerizo, pero con Maron fue especial, se sentia como si fuera la primera vez, tan magico, tan perfecto, tan suya- Yo nunca me he puesto celosa, ni te he reclamado nada, porque confio en que para ti soy unica, confia tu en mi ahora- Pidio sintiendo que queria llorar, y con eso Trunks se derritio por completo.

-¿Solo fue el?- Pregunto con miedo y Maron asintio sonriente- Despues...-Maron nego muy rapido con la cabeza y hablo.

-Solo fue esa vez.- Trunks se quedo callado un momento que a Maron se le hizo eterno, entonces sin despegar su cara de la piel de ella, la levanto para mirarla y sonreir con malicia. Queria escucharla decirlo de nuevo.

-¿De verdad fue increible?- Maron desvio la vista sonrojada.

-Ya te dije que si.

-Repitelo- Se coloco por completo sobre ella y comenzo a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y el inicio de los senos, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando ella junto valor y hablo.

-Fue Glorioso- Lo beso y siguieron asi un rato, hasta que les falto el aire y Trunks salto de la cama poniendoce de pie y dirigiendoce a la puerta.

-Entonces volvere mañana- Le guiño un ojo.

-Vas a hacermelo de nuevo?- Pregunto sorpendida.

-Dices que fue glorioso, no? Pues entonces te lo hara cada mañana...y si podemos, tambien en la noche- Maron se sonrojo pero se las arreglo para sonreirle, Trunks se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz de Maron hizo que se girara de nuevo.

-Gracias- Susurro apenada.

-¿Porque?

-Por el desayuno.

* * *

**Jeje, si, todo fue por un desayuno n.n pobres chicos, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara cuando quieran pasar a mayores y Trunks se entere lo que paso despues de que Goten le dio de comer a su novia XD NO ES CIERTO! Todos sabemos que Maron siempre se guardara para su principe...lila?**

**XD Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen algun review**


End file.
